Granger Family Reunion
by ForeverHP96
Summary: Its been six years since the Granger Family have seen Hermione and her parents. But at this reunion the once bushy haired girl has disappeared and the successful, rich, gorgeous and smart girl that arrives shock her whole family. And she's engaged to WHO?


"Mother" Alexandra Granger complained as they stood outside of the luxurious 'Greek Traveller'. It was a very new hotel that had only recently been built a few months prior by the Malfoy family. Just thinking of the Malfoy family made Alexandra sigh. They were a billionaire family (the richest in the world, according to Forbes) that owned a chain of hotels throughout England and America, along with investments in expensive restaurants, they had recently begun a smaller chain of bookstores called 'Hermes Books'.

The family lived a very private life and were only ever seen at big functions and even then it was hard to even get a glimpse. But when they had snapped a picture of the Malfoy heir, Draco, nearly every woman in the world wanted him. He was gorgeous, there were no other words.

"Yes Alex" Celia Granger sighed next to her. They were staying at the hotel for the next three days for the Granger Family Reunion. It wasn't unusual for the family not to see each other very often, but for the Granger family they all needed to reunite so that they could each boast about the amount of money that they had.

"Why do we have to wait for them outside?"

"Because your father hasn't seen his brother for a very long time"

"But can't we wait inside?"

"Alex do be quiet and stop complaining" her father finally said. It had been at least six years since any of the Granger's had seen Patrick his wife Sarah and their daughter Hermione. Alexandra had always disliked them, simply because they always upped her family. We buy a BMW and they buy and Audi, we go to France and they do a holiday touring all of Europe, Alexandra gets into a well known school and Hermione gets sent off to an expensive private school that no one knows that name to.

But Alex always thought that she was better than Hermione because she was just _so _boring. She always had her head stuck in a book, wore baggy clothes and just did not socialize at all.

"Yes Father" Alex replied back to her sarcastically. Just then limo pulled up just before them. The valet's raced to open the doors and get the bags from the trunk of the car. The door opened and out stepped her uncle Patrick. We were outshone once again

Alexandra and her family moved over to greet them, waiting for them all to get out of the car.

"Long time no see brother"

After all the greetings had been made Alex noticed that her cousin was missing

"Is Hermione not joining us this weekend" she asked too politely

"Oh she should be here any- oh there she is" Sarah pointed out. They all turned and saw a black Audi R8 speed up the driveway, pass the valets and into the reserved parking. Alex's jaw dropped and she silently seethed in anger. Alex looked at the valets and they just stood there not caring about her cousin parking where she shouldn't be.

Eventually the door opened and one leg, covering in tight leather pants and an ankle length heeled boot stepped out, followed by the rest of the person. The girl was beautiful. It couldn't be her cousin

This girl was dressed to the nines, along with the leather pants and boots was a royal blue ruffled singlet and a black blazer, with a black handbag resting on her fore arm and black Ray Ban sunglasses covering her eyes. Her hair was long and straight, although looked a little mused up. She walked, without any problems in her platform heels, although her posture screamed confidence and aristocracy. The woman opened the trunk of her car and pulled the well known brown Louis Vuitton suitcase out.

She started walking towards the small family, waving at the valets, who waved back at her as though they were best friends.

"Hermione dear" Sarah said and the woman smiled at her mother

"Sorry Im late, only just got out of work a few minutes ago" she explained kissing her parents on the cheek then turned to her relatives and giving them the same welcome.

"Oh where do you work?" Celia asked snidely

"I work in the office of Malfoy Industries" Hermione smiled.

"Well we better head inside" Hermione gestured with her left hand and Alexandra couldn't help but notice the huge rock on her ring finger

"Are you engaged!"

"Oh" Hermione's smile faltered slightly and she looked at her hand and fingered the ring nervously "yes" she smiled full force again.

"Don't you think she's a bit young" Celia asked Patrick and Sarah

"She's twenty one, although she may still be young, I couldn't have chosen a better man for her, he treats her like a princess and with the utmost respect" Sarah smiled then winked at her daughter.

The six of them walked into the hotel and waited in line for to get to the desk. Alex looked around the foyer in awe. It was huge. From the front they had massive pillars imitating the Greek Parthenon and the building was in stark white marble, while inside the roof was painted with Greek Gods. There was a statue of a god in the corner and taking a look at the sign they saw that it was Hermione, the women in Greek mythology that the hotel was named after

"Next please" the receptionist called and her family walked forward to the desk.

"Hello, we are here for the Granger Family Reunion" Alex's father Chris said.

"Yes, your names please" the woman said. She was dressed in the hotel uniform which consisted of a black pencil skirt, a white shit and a blazer that had the hotel name printed over her left breast.

"Um, Chris, Celia and Alexandra and my brothers family Patrick, Sarah and Hermione"

"Hermione?" the woman perked up

"Er, yes" he said and Hermione stepped forward and smiled at the receptionist

"Hello Parvati" Hermione smiled, kissing the receptionist on the cheek "do I have any messages?"

"Why would you have messages here?" Alexandra asked rudely

"Because she's-"

"Nothing for you to worry about" Hermione said sternly and gave the receptionist a look.

"Yes you do" the receptionist said anyway and gave Hermione an envelope. She pulled the note out and read it quickly

"Can't they cope without me for three days" she mumbled

"Miss Granger?" Nearly all the Granger's turned at the new voice and Alex's family all dropped their jaws in synchronization. There before them stood Lucius Malfoy. She was dressed in a fine black suit, his long hair pulled back in a black leather tie.

"Lucius" Hermione smiled, stepping forward and he gave her a kiss on the cheek then he threw his arm casually around her waist

"Sarah, Patrick" he nodded at her parents then looked at her extended family

"Lucius this is my aunt and uncle Celia and Chris and their daughter Alexandra"

"Pleasure to meet you" he smiled "so how is my future CEO going"

"Pfft, that would be your son"

"Yes well speaking of my son, he seems to currently have his head up his arse, and seen as though you seem to be the only one that can keep him in line, I need your help. Do you mind if I steal her away for a little bit" Lucius turned to her parents

"Of course not, just make sure she's back in an hour for the party" her mother smiled

"Come then" Lucius led her away and they spoke together in rapid Italian so that no one could understand what they were saying

"How long has Hermione been in contact with the Malfoy family" Celia asked while Alex watched Hermione and Lucius walk to a door past the reception desk and saw Hermione type in the code that allowed them access to the office area

"Oh she went to school with their son"

"Really?"

"Oh yes, Draco was always jealous because she beat him in every exam by only a few marks" Sarah laughed "she was the valedictorian at her school" she smiled proudly

"What room are we in?"

"Oh, Hermione had us all upgraded to the penthouse, you don't mind bunking with us do you?"

"Of course not" Celia smiled widely, while Alexandra mumbled under her breath.

The penthouse was huge. Four bedrooms, each with their own ensuite. A fully stocked kitchen and large lounge room, complete with surround sound television set, a study and its own jacuzzi on the balcony.

The reunion party was this evening in the reception hall back downstairs, then they had a family picnic down at the beach tomorrow, and the final breakfast on monday morning.

Alex chose one of the rooms that faced the ocean that was in the distance. That would be where they went the next day. She checked her phone and saw that she had an hour before the dinner. Her dress hung on the back of her door, it was a pale pink dress that ended at her knees, with pearl beading.

When she was finally dressed she walked out and sat at a stool at the kitchen, waiting for everyone.

Once everyone was out she stood to go.

"Let me just go check if Hermione is ready" Sarah said walking in the opposite direction from where all the other rooms were. The fourth room was on the other side of the apartment, next to the study. After a few minutes we heard the clicking of two pairs of shoes and the next second they rounded the corner.

Alexandra had thought that she had look amazing but she was nothing in comparison to her cousin. She was dressed in a long flowy dress, it was one shouldered, with rhinestones covering the strap. the colour was a mixture of a mixture of red and pink. Her hair was tied in a bun at the nape of her neck with a few tendrils framing her face. The dark, smoky make up she had before was gone and now her face was covered in natural tones. She had little jewelry, a silver bangle on her right wrist along with the huge engagement ring. From what she could see of her shoes they were tall, strappy, silver and expensive.

"Lets go" Hermione smiled. They walked to the elevator and Hermione pulled out a key, pressed a button and turned the key in a slot next to the buttons

"It goes straight down without stopping" she smiled. Without any interruptions they arrived in the lobby and Hermione walked to the hall like she owned the place. Well, she knew the people that owned the place.

Alex walked over to her other cousins Lauren and Leanne, leaving Hermione to socialize with the parents, who were all drooling over her

"Who is that?" Leanne asked

"Hermione Granger" Alex spat

"What?"

"Oh yes, Hermione has changed since going to that school. She went to school with Draco Malfoy and when we met Lucius Malfoy in the lobby checking in they were talking like they had known each other their whole lives, before he took her away so she could help him with Draco. She drives up in an Audi R8 and greets all the staff by their first names, has all these designer clothes, she works at Malfoy Industries and what else, oh yes she has a huge fucking engagement ring on her finger". By the end of her rant, Alex was red in the face and breathing heavily. She sat down by the bar heavily and skulled the glass of champagne that was in Lauren's hand.

"Oh my god!"

"Oh yes, and she had us and her family upgraded to the penthouse"

"She's coming this way" Leanne mumbled.

Hermione walked over to the bar and ordered a glass of champagne before turning to her three cousins. Leanne and Lauren's attention quickly turned to her left hand, where they saw the ring clearly.

"Hello, long time no see" she smiled

"Y-yes it has been" they stuttered

"How are you going lately?"

"Well thankyou"

"Thats good"

"Miss Hermione" the bartender said and she turned and smiled at him

"Yes Peter"

"Mr Malfoy-"

"Which one?"

"Draco" he said hesitantly and Hermione nodded urging him to go on "he wants you to go to his office, there was an- issue with the shipment"

"Ask him what shipment that would be, since we have none coming in" Hermione smiled "and if its all just fake, tell him to go and fuck himself" she laughed, while her cousins mouths dropped and the bartender laughed along with her

"Will do, if you need any more drinks while Im gone just help yourself" and then he walked out the door behind the bar.

"Do you want anything else to drink" she asked walking around the bar

"Um, an apple martini" Alex asked snidely. Hermione nodded and put everything together with ease before handing the drink over to her cousin. She sipped it and it was perfect.

"Don't worry about paying, I have it covered" she said. Then she looked over her cousins shoulder

"And what are you doing here?" he smiled. Her cousins turned and saw a boy with black hair and glasses with a girl with long red hair.

"Oh you know" he shrugged and laughed

"Harry, Ginny these are my cousins Alex, Lauren and Leanne"

"MISS GRANGER" came a voice. Everyone turned and saw a dark skinned, tall attractive man walking towards the bar. He walked behind it and kissed Hermione on the cheek

"Mr Zabini" Hermione smiled back

"Can I have a dance?"

"Nope" Hermione smiled, popping the 'p'

"Hermione, your marrying my best friend, it's either be embarrassed now, or wait to be completely humiliated during my best man speech"

"I think I'll wait till the best man speech"

"So what do I hear about you pissing off Draco?" he asked leaning forward and resting his hands on the bar eagerly.

"You pissed off Draco? Please tell" Ginny said

"When do I not piss him off?" Hermione laughed "I actually wouldn't be surprised if he stormed in any minute now"

"Why?"

"Told Peter to tell him to fuck himself"

"Why don't you go-"

"Thats enough Blaise" she said giving him a warning look and her eyes flickered towards her cousins who were listening carefully

Peter walked back behind the bar "He said he would like to see you before he leaves" he told her before her started stocking up on alcohol again

"Im sure he does, excuse me" Hermione smiled at her cousins

"Oh, this I have to see" Blaise said, quickly following after her with Harry and Ginny trailing behind

"Do you want to-" Lauren started

"Yeah" Leanne finished before she followed the small group out to the lobby

They stood at the door, away from everyone else as they saw the back of Draco Malfoy from where they we standing. They were only talking but they could see the angered hand gestures by the both of them. They started walking towards the entrance door when Draco slapped her on the ass, but just as quickly she slapped him across the back of the head, to which he cringed and rubbed where she hit him

When he left Hermione turned back towards the lobby and saw her friends laughing at their antics.

Hermione's cousins weren't sure how to take the actions to their cousin. They walked back in and talked among the family, and watched Hermione all night

When the six finally got back into the Penthouse that night, no one spoke, they just went back to their rooms and went to sleep

The next morning Alex woke up and went to the kitchen where Hermione was moving around making herself some eggs and talking on her Blackberry in Italian. Alex sat down with a bowl of cereal once Hermione had finished on the phone she sat at the table, where she had a laptop set up

"What are you doing?" Alex asked

"Oh, I have to look over this contract" Hermione answered. They didn't speak anymore, and finally Hermione went back to her room to change.

The whole family was down in the lobby, loading onto the three mini-buses that the hotel provided for them. Everyone was in their seat when Hermione came down. She was dressed in a blue and white summer dress with dark brown sandals that had blue beading on them. She had her RayBan sunglasses on again with a straw fedora with a navy blue and red ribbon tied around it. From the same black bag that she had yesterday, she pulled her keys out of her bag.

"Oh Hermione wait" Sarah called "we're one seat short on the buses can you take someone with you?"

"Yeah sure" she smiled. That person without a seat was Alex. Slowly she walked over to the car and slid into the passenger seat. The interior was different to the colour outside, with tan leather and black dashboard. Hermione got into the drivers seat and turned the ignition on, placing her blackberry in a console and driving off.

Alex gripped her seat as Hermione sped down the driveway and down the quiet streets towards the beach.

The phone rang and Hermione pressed a button and a voice filled the car

"Hermione?"

"Yeah"

"Can you drop by my house for a few before you head to the beach, I need to go through a few things with you?"

"Yeah no problem, I just have my cousin with me though"

"Thats ok"

"See you in a few Draco" and she hung up

"You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all" Alex smiled

Hermione continued on down towards the beach, although kept going on the quiet road instead of turning towards the beach

They came to a stop at a black gate that had two stone pillars on either side of it. A security guard saw who it was an let her go through. Although about two hundred meters down the road was another gate. She stopped and opened her window and typed in a code, which opened the gate.

"Why so much security?"

"That family is very rich, and have many enemies" was all Hermione said

She drove down the road which was surrounded by trees, although she rounded a corner and Alex gasped at the sight before her

The Malfoy house was huge. With grey stone, it stood around five stories tall and continued on further than she could see. SHe had heard rumors that Malfoy Manor was like a castle, but this just confirmed it. Hermione pulled to a stop in between a collection of Mercedes, Audi SUV's and a Porsche

"I know right" Hermione said, getting out of the car, grabbing her bag and a folder which Alex hadn't seen before.

A man in a suit opened the door and Hermione once again greeted him by his first name.

"can you take my cousin to the kitchens, I shouldn't be too long" she smiled before rushing up the grand staircase

Hector, the man that had opened the door, led Alex through a large room that Alex thought as a sitting room before leading her down a corridor that opened up to be a large kitchen and dining room. THe large floor to ceiling windows showed the beach right down below and Alex could see her family starting to set up shades and beach volleyball nets a bit further down the beach.

"Can I help you?"

Alex turned and was a lady with her dark hair pulled neatly back and dressed in a business sort of dress

"Oh, I came with my cousin Hermione, she had to meet someone here quickly before we went to the beach"

"Oh Hermione. She's such a wonderful girl" the woman smiled "Im Narcissa Malfoy"

"Alexandra Granger" she smiled back at her. She heard footsteps not long after and Hermione came around the corner with an amused smile on her face

"Narcissa" she exclaimed before walking over to the woman and kissing her on the cheek

"Hermione dear, how are you"

"Im good thank, I'd better get going she smiled"

"Of course, I'll see you soon"

"Im sure you will"

The two cousins walked out of the door by the kitchen and walked down the steps towards the beach

"Where have you been?" Leanne came up to Alex once they got back to the group

"Hermione got a phone call in the car to go up to Malfoy Manor"

"Oh, is the place nice?" she asked eagerly

"Have a look for yourself" she said and pointed up on the cliff to the huge house

"Thats it? Oh my god!"

"I know, and Hermione walks in once again greeting everyone. I met Narcissa Malfoy, who Hermione got along smashing with" Alex grumbled

Everyone had gotten comfortable and Hermione took her dress off revealing a stripped navy blue and white bikini. Of course she also had a great body. She rubbed in lotion and laid down on her towel.

After an hour she got a phone call

"Your coming down?"

She stood up and started walking down the beach towards the manor, where they could see the blonde hair of Draco Malfoy jogging down the beach towards her in nothing more than a pair of dark green board shorts. They stood and talked for a while. Before she shrieked, jumped up and down then threw her arms around him

"Of course you only got it because of me" she laughed loudly

"Hey!" he let her go and threw her over his shoulder. She shrieked again as he started walking towards the water

"Don't, don't, DON'T" he had stopped in water that was up to his waist and her toes had skimmed the water, before her knees bent and jumped up away from the water "It's cold" she exclaimed

He said something to her, before he plunged into the water. They came up from the water, he was laughing and she scowled before he pulled her into his arms and planted his lips on hers.

It seemed as though the whole Malfoy family had been watching and they all gasped at their little show except for Hermione's parents who were smiling as though they were used to it.

"Oh" Alex exclaimed sarcastically "and her fiance is Draco Malfoy, great, just great" she said to Lauren and Leanne, who were watching the two in the water.

Eventually they got out of the water and walked hand in hand towards the shocked family. Hermione picked up her towel and dried herself off before handing it to Draco.

"Everyone, this is Draco Malfoy, my fiance" she said with a wave of her hands towards Draco. Everyone although in shock, smiled and nodded at him and he waved back

"Afternoon Draco" Sarah walked over and kissed him on the cheek

"Sarah" he smiled at her and shook Patrick's hand

"So what has the two of you both excited about?" Patrick asked

"I just signed the Las Vegas deal. The hotel was approved, construction starts in a month"

"Oh congratulations"

"What will you be naming this one after?"

"I hope it's not after me again"

"The Greek Traveler is a very good name" he stated

"How do you get the Greek Traveler out of Hermione's name?" Alex asked

"Well" he said as if speaking to a three year old "Hermione means traveler and has a greek origin"

"Oh" Alex mumbled

"I was thinking Slytherin King, for the one in Las Vegas"

"How about the Bouncing Ferret?" Hermione laughed

"Rude" he huffed at her and she burst out laughing.

"Oh you have plenty of time to figure it out" Patrick said.

"OI, MALFOY" a voice called. They all turned and Alex saw the three that were at the party last night, along with another man with red hair. Hermione and Draco turned and walked away from the family and met the group halfway down the beach, while everyone went back to doing what they were before.

"You are not"

"Yeah I am". The Granger family turned and saw Hermione and the one with the black hair and glasses arguing

"Then have a race" the Zabini boy said "to the end of the beach and back, no cheating, no shoving or no tripping" he said. Hermione and Harry lined up next to each other and on Draco's go they were off.

Alex thought the race to be childish and belittling, but she couldn't help but watch. The two were neck and neck the whole time although right at the end Hermione sped up and crossed the line that Blaise had drawn in the sand first.

"HA!" she pointed at her friend who had his hands on his knees and panting.

"Yeah, yeah" he smiled and watched as his friend was swept up into the arms of her fiance. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him.

"Get a room" Blaise yelled out to them and they pulled apart from one another

"Ok" Draco shrugged, moving Hermione around so she was now on his back "see ya" they waved and Draco headed back up the beach towards the manor. Although bypassed the steps and walked around the cliff.

"Lucky bitch" Lauren muttered from next to Alex and all she could do was nod in agreement.

When it was time to go, Alex started to get a little nervous because they weren't back yet and she couldn't fit on the bus. Hermione's belonging's were still on the beach, so she had to come back for them eventually. The sun was starting to go down and she watched the sunset while everyone packed up.

Just as everything was in the bus Hermione jogged down the beach and pulled her dress back on.

"You ready Alex?" she asked kindly. She nodded silently before walking up the steps to the manor. Halfway up the stairs Draco Malfoy was leaning against the railing

They all waked silently up the stairs, Draco and Hermione holding hands. They walked through the kitchen where maids were making what smelt like a delicious meal

Alex slid in the passenger seat and crossed her arms. Her cousin had upped her once again. She could see from the corner of her eye, Hermione leaning up against the drivers side door and making out with Draco Malfoy. She tried not the huff in annoyance but it was hard.

Eventually the door opened and Alex looked away as Hermione slid in. She turned the ignition waved at Draco and drove away quickly

"So" Alex started "how did you meet?"

"We went to school together for seven years"

"We're you friends or something?"

"No we hated each other. But in our final year we were head boy and girl and we shared a dorm. We learned more about each other and started getting along really well and one thing led to another" she smiled "when we graduated, I took some classes in business management, and Lucius let me intern at his hotel in London. I really loved it there, so when I graduated they offered me a job and I've been working for them ever since. Once 'The Greek Traveler' was built they told me that me and Draco could have full control over it. He proposed to me on the night it was opened" she smiled at the memory "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Um- no, but there is this guy in one of my classes that I like" Alex admitted

"Ask him out" Hermione smiled

"What, the girl doesn't make the first move"

"I did, and look where I ended up" and she flashed her ring. They stayed silent for the rest of the ride back. Hermione parked in the reserved spot again and got out of the car. Instead of going to the lift, Hermione urged her to follow her to the door to the staff areas. Alex followed her in and looked around. There was a large lunch room for staff members, complete with vending machines and a canteen. The further they went along the hallway the larger the rooms seemed to get. The laundry room, staff change rooms and bathrooms. Finally they got passed the workers areas and towards the offices. Hermione walked into the one that had her name on the door along _Manager_ written underneath their name.

"Just need to check the finances today then we can go to dinner" Hermione said, sitting behind the desk in the room. The office was large and open. It had a window that looked out onto the pool area of the hotel. There were certificates, on the walls that Alex could see were diploma's. There were photo's of Hermione and her friends that were down on the beach today and a few more with Draco in different parts of the world. One in front of the Opera House in Sydney, the Eiffel Tower in Paris and all other parts of the world.

"Lets go" Hermione said, grabbing her things and walking back out the way they came. The hall where they had the party last night had been transformed to hold circular tables around the room. It was set up like a buffet and the granger family were already eating. Hermione left Alex to get food while she went and talked with the cook. She couldn't hear much, but she gathered they were talking about cooking supplies.

"What took you so long?" Lauren asked as she and Leanne sidled up next to Alex

"Oh, she took me out the back to the offices. She's the manager of this place, the Malfoy's left her and Draco to run it"

"Really?"

"Yeah, this place is amazing"

"The foods even better" Lauren said taking a bite of some sort of pie while the other two laughed

That night when they trooped back up to bed, Hermione said she'd be back in the morning, before taking off back towards the beach in her car.

The next morning everyone made their way back down to the hall for the final breakfast before they all left. Hermione came walking in halfway through with Draco tagging behind. They greeted everybody before they grabbed their own food and sat at the table with Hermione's parents. People watched as they chatted animately with the family, all the while being attentive to each other. There were soft caresses when the attention was off them

After breakfast everyone started to say goodbye to each other, and Draco slipped into the offices

"Where's he going?" Lauren asked

"Oh, he's letting us say goodbye as a family" she said looking back at the door

"Oh, ok"

"It was good to see you" Hermione smiled and took the girls by surprise by hugging all of them

"Yeah it was, maybe we might see you soon?"

"Well" Hermione smiled "there may be a wedding in the near future" she laughed and the other girls followed. When the goodbyes were done, valets brought up the many cars of the family and one by one they all left.

The family, although not close, watched as their cousin walked down the aisle three months later. The church was packed, with photographers hoping to catch a glimpse by standing outside the church with their large cameras. There was a lot of famous people, but to the bride and groom, there may have well have been no one there.

It was only them.

**A/N**

**Hello readers, hope you enjoy as much as I did when I wrote it. **

**If you check out my profile you can see the links to all of Hermione's dresses and outfits in the story**

**R&R ForeverHP96**


End file.
